A Love That Was Ment To Be
by Tohru-Kun
Summary: The usual I/K story. its spring time for Kagome and her friends have asked her to go to the beach what will happen when Inuyasha follows her? 9th chapter up!! (sorry i had to change the title for reasons i cant explain) thanks! :)
1. Break time

AN- I do not own the characters so don't sue or anything like that, anyways this is my second story and I think it's a lot better then my first one if you've never read that one before its called musical doves longer version it's a fic for kamikaze kaitou Jeanne. Please don't hesitate to review even if it is a bad one I love the opportunity to improve and I like hearing people's opinions. Thank you and enjoy  
  
Chapter1-Spring Break  
  
Ring!  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, all the students rushed out the front doors pushing and shoving as if running for there lives, but the real reason was because it was the beginning of a very special event, SPRING BREAK!  
  
"Kagome!" her friends called out from behind her. She turned around smiling happily.  
  
"What's up guys?" she ran up to stand next to them.  
  
"Well Kagome we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the beach?" they explained.  
  
"Uh, well." Kagome started to get lost in thought wondering what her friends would say if she told them she couldn't cause she has to go back in time to help a half demon, a baby demon, a perverted monk, and a demon slayer collect sacred jewel shards before evil beings got their hands on them, but decided it best if she got a break from all the hustle and bustle.  
  
"Sure!" she said with a grin. "Just let me ask my mom." She immediately ran home to get permission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Of course dear!" her mom said willingly. "I think it would be a great opportunity to make new friends."  
  
Kagome hugged her and then ran around the kitchen table in circles till she got dizzy then went up the stairs to her room, she sensed a presence, thinking it was an evil entity she crept slowly to the door, reaching for the knob she began to feel nerves.  
  
Then before she could open the door it swung wide open causing her to fall over on her face. She quickly stood up and noticed Inuyasha giggling softly to himself.  
  
"Hey that's not funny!" Kagome yelled out to him.  
  
"Oh ok I'm sorry." He whispered in apology.  
  
His sweet voice caused her to stand still and she began to blush a bright red.  
  
"Yo Kagome snap out of it!" he called out to her. She immediately came out of the trance and went to her bed to sit down.  
  
"No time for resting woman its time to go!" he picked up her big yellow bag flung it around his shoulder then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, hey!" she screamed out. "I'm not going this time!" Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"It's the start of spring break and I'm going to the beach with my friends." She explained.  
  
"Oh I see how it is you'd rather go have fun then help us defeat Naraku, he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! I would, I need a break!" she wined.  
  
Inuyasha hated making her upset but he liked spending time with her that's why he always dragged her in the well. Though she thought the reason was that she was the only one who could see the shards. (Which was half the reason). He didn't want to argue with her today so instead of getting into a fight he just gave an angry humph let go of her arm and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha, I didn't mean it that way." She tried to apologize but being the stubborn guy he was kept on walking.  
  
She decided to let him go and stood there as she heard a very peeved half youki leave through the front door. Kagome you baka! She thought to herself.  
  
After standing there for a few more minutes she went back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the night she spent her time packing up and figuring out what to bring with her on the trip. After careful planning she gathered all her stuff and fell back on her bed.  
  
Exhausted she felt her eyelids getting heavy and her vision becoming blurred as she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting in the tree outside her window watching. He saw as she fell fast asleep and crept slowly into the open window and knelt down beside her bed. The wind blew in and brushed against Kagome's soft creamy skin causing her to get goose bumps. He lifted her up in his arms and pulled the covers down. Then bending down to place her back on the bed. But she grabbed his neck and held him tight.  
  
"No." she grunted lightly in his ear making his whole body shiver as he felt her warm breath touch his skin. He looked down to see if she had woken but she was still asleep. He took one hand and loosened her grip then slowly placed her on the bed.  
  
Before putting the covers over her frail body he saw a slight grin on her face. He began to wonder what exactly was she smiling about maybe from a good dream. He averted his eyes to her lips; they were so red and dry.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I were to." His thoughts trailed off as his eyes slowly began to travel down her whole body, her curves her shape, they was perfect, she was perfect. He reached out and touched her slender legs with his delicate fingertips, then creeping up to her thigh. He placed his entire palm down on her and began to caress her skin very lightly making sure not to feel a little too high. (If you know what I mean, hehe)  
  
He shook his head in disbelief of what he was doing, "what the hell are you thinking boy don't get those thoughts in your head". He tried to convince himself he wanted only to be friends with her but he couldn't get the feel of her soft skin out of his mind.  
  
But the light touches started to tickle her and she began to squirm, startled he tried to pull his hand away but before he could Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him forward causing him to trip and land on her.  
  
She immediately woke up. Not realizing what she had done she looked up only to see Inuyasha hovering over her blushing shyly.  
  
He was leaning his weight on his arms so as not to fall over on her, her legs were between his, and he was panting so heavily that his chest pressed against hers every time he exhaled.  
  
They laid there like that for a while neither of them budging, until Kagome nudged him with her knee. He took that as a signal to get off her and quickly jumped from the bed then looking back with one glare and jumped out the window.  
  
She stayed there in the same position on the bed wondering what had just taken place and in a deep corner of her mind she wished that he had stayed there.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Kagome yelled out to her friends as she ran to the car, of course giving her mom and grandpa a hug before then.  
  
She hopped into the car and threw her stuff in the back.  
  
"Hello Kagome!" a voice said beside her.  
  
She froze up and slowly turned her head to the side and sure enough it was who she thought it was.  
  
"HOJO!" she screamed out.  
  
"Well nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was going to be a girls only trip." She said Grinning with embarrassment.  
  
All the girls looked at her and explained to her that they said nothing about it being girls only and that she was only hearing things.  
  
"Ah this feels so good!" Kagome yawned leaning back on her towel. She didn't believe she could have so much fun.  
  
The sky was clear blue not one single cloud could be seen which caused the sun to give a brighter reflection on the water.  
  
"WOW how beautiful!" she said happily with bright sparkles coming from her eyes.  
  
"I wish Inuyasha were here." She thought to herself.  
  
She began to feel very lonely she brought her knees to her face and started cradling back and forth.  
  
"Are you all right?" a concerned voice said from behind her. Oh how she hoped it were Inuyasha she had felt bad about yelling at him and wanted to apologize. But when she turned around she noticed it wasn't, it was Hojo.  
  
"So your not going to answer me huh must be serious."  
  
"Oh nothing I'm fine." She said forcing a smile on her face trying so hard to forget about her loneliness.  
  
He came up beside her and sat down. "Would you like to go swimming with me?" he asked.  
  
"Uh sure." She replied blushing. He grabbed her by the hand and brought her to the water. For the rest of the day she and her friends played happily in the ocean water not worrying about anything.  
  
"Time to go in guys!" Kagome said worriedly she was seeing that it was getting dark out.  
  
The beach water and sunlight had really done a number on her hair so she decided that it would be a good idea to take a bath.  
  
"Uh guys where are the baths?" she asked her friends, they had just gotten out so she figured they would know. They didn't say a word instead they pointed their fingers to the sign behind her that read- HOT SPRINGS. She politely thanked them grabbed a towel and headed to the baths.  
  
What she didn't know was Inuyasha had followed her to the beach, he convinced himself that the only reason he came was because he didn't want a demon attacking her or anything like that.  
  
Resting high in a tree he pondered long and hard about the night before and what had happened.  
  
"Did she do that on purpose? Why did that feel so-so right? And what the hell is this feeling I get every time I'm near her?"  
  
So many emotions, so many questions he had to have answered, but how? Then all of a sudden he heard a load squeal.  
  
"Yikes! Its hot!" Kagome yelled out stepping back out of the hot spring. Inuyasha immediately thinking it was a demon ran to go help. But when he got there he froze up stiff as a board.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha what the heck are you doing here?!" she screamed covering herself up with the towel. He covered his eyes with his hands and was trying to explain but he couldn't hear himself over her loud shrills.  
  
"Shut up woman!" he yelled out at her. She immediately stopped and stood there as Inuyasha uncovered his eyes and stared her straight in the face. His bright golden eyes were so mysterious to her it made her want to get a closer look.  
  
She stepped forward grabbing his cheek lightly and held his face in her palms. As they stood there inches away from each other's faces Kagome noticed a small gleam of purple in his eyes.  
  
He couldn't control it, his demon hormones were ragging to take her right then and there but he held it back so as not to scare her away. He held it back with all his might and lifted his hand to hers rubbing his face closer to her palm.  
  
Kagome was blown away she didn't know he would react to her touch like this. He averted his eyes down her entire body memorizing every curve, every dimple and birthmark.  
  
She could feel the heat around them rise and it began to kind of scare her.  
  
"Get out you!" she said with a girly giggle. She put her hand on his chest to try and push him away.  
  
That was the most incredible rush of feelings he ever had, the minute she placed her hand down on his chest he couldn't hold it back anymore, he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her closer placing his other hand on her waist.  
  
Now the heat between them was really starting to boil. He dipped his head down to kiss her but she pulled her head back.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" she screamed out trying to get away from his grasp (she didn't exactly know why she did it either she wanted him to kiss her) but he was just too strong and it just made him urge for more. So he took both her hands and shoved her against the wall making her squeal a little. He licked her neck in apology and then started making his way up to her lips.  
  
He lightly pressed the tips of his lips to hers causing her to feel flushed and loose all senses. Pushing her harder against the wall he licked the lining of her lips begging for entrance.  
  
She couldn't do anything she just stood there wide eyed, she couldn't believe what was happening his hands were curiously wondering her body stopping briefly at the ark of her back and her bottom.  
  
Could he be doing this? Not the Inuyasha she knew, the one she knew was rude and obnoxious.  
  
Finally letting into her true feelings she parted her lips as he forced his tongue into the crevice of her mouth. She touched her tongue to his and they began a long passionate fight with their mouths.  
  
She found herself squeezing him tighter, she couldn't control it she was helpless under his strong grip and lustful kiss.  
  
  
  
Hehe I'm soooo bad you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come out which I will be posting in a week. Next chapter-what exactly happens between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will their hearts desires finally come true? Oh and don't forget to review PLEASE!!! 


	2. Domanince over ecstasy

AN-I do not own the characters (but wouldn't that be cool if I did hehe) ok getting off topic, anyways if you've been reading you'd know that its spring break for Kagome and she's gone off to the beach for vacation, but Inuyasha has followed her and strange things have been going on between them (hehe).  
  
Chapter2-Domanince over ecstasy  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me." Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha curiously wondered around the curves in her mouth tasting every bit of her soul in each kiss. Kagome's hands traveled down his back rubbing his soft skin.  
  
He felt a slight pleasure from this and moaned lightly in her ear. She giggled a little and then lowered her hands even more caressing his bottom and pressing him closer to her. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a slight lump touch her inner thigh.  
  
She looked at him and saw the big grin on his face. He pulled away from their kiss and started licking down her neck sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. He loved the way she tasted he came to the realization that he wanted her more and more every second.  
  
He nibbled lightly on her bare shoulder and licked the small wounds that they left behind while She brushed her hands through his long silver hair feeling how soft it was and buried her face in it.  
  
She began to pull off his kimono revealing his bare chest; placing her warm hands down causing him to moan even louder as she traced the lines of his muscles.  
  
He felt his muscles tighten but it didn't bother him instead it made him feel kind of good. His strong arms were wrapping around her waist. He breathed into her ear and shivers ran through her as he rolled her down on the floor.  
  
She grinned at him and ran her fingers up his arms as he held her. The hanyou leaned down and kissed her lips more fiercely.  
  
Inuyasha felt her tugging at his muscular arms, sort of digging her finger nails in them as their kiss intensified. He was more then willing to have his way with her there but thought better of it. He broke their kiss, "maybe we should continue this somewhere else," he said only to be interrupted by her tongue in his mouth.  
  
She pulled her lips away from his and moaned when he went straight to her upper neck. She wiggled and squirmed underneath him, and he let out a light groan. "No let's just stay here." She whispered lightly to him in his ear.  
  
He said nothing, merely forced himself to rise off of her, she growled at him for moving off of her then stopped to realize that he was taking off his pants, The young miko met him half way there helping him undo the knot, his hands firmly clamped onto hers, and he fell to his knees. His left arm wrapped around her midsection holding her close to him, his chest pressing against hers. His free hand tilted her neck to the side as he bent down and sucked on her neck like a vampire surging for blood.  
  
Their heartbeats' sped and she turned facing him. Her hands slid down his nude body tracing the muscles of his abdomen before moving them to his back and roughly massaging his shoulder blades "I missed you." She said. Her hands ran through his silky hair as he now kissed her collarbone. His tongue traced the outline of it, ran up the side of her neck and easily found her lips again.  
  
He was out of control; he couldn't stop himself from touching her, tasting her, feeling her. Maybe it was because he was part demon and that part was urging him to take her or perhaps it was something more then that. He didn't know, he didn't care, all he cared about was her.  
  
He grabbed her towel and slowly slid it down which left her in embarrassment of her own body, Inuyasha giggled a little then leaned in to her ear and whispered, "you are perfect and beautiful the way you are." And then removed her hands from covering up her chest.  
  
His fingers ran along her chest as he lightly teased her breast and watched as one of the nipples started to become hard.  
  
His lips lightly brushed her breasts, hardening the nipples even more then they already were. She moved closer to him feeling the heat coming from his erect member She rested her chin on the top of his head, nuzzling her cheek in his soft hair and taking in its scent. He felt her throbbing pulse as she began to lightly rub herself against his hard erection. He growled loudly and pulled away, he wanted to see her whine for more, wanted her to beg for more. It took all his strength to ignore her moans and growls as he traveled his lips down her chest and stopped at one of her breast. He suckled at her softly making sure not to hurt her sensitive nipple.  
  
He playfully rubbed her other nipple with his other free hand and then started to nibble gently licking in between every kiss as if apologizing for biting her. She didn't mind instead she cried out in ecstasy and arched her back begging him to enter her. He couldn't take her cries any longer they were driving him crazy it was time for him to finally mark what was meant to be his forever.  
  
He hovered over her seeing her panting lightly ready for him to take her at anytime. Minor worry etched on his face he knew this was her first time he could see it in her face.  
  
She slyly smiled up at him, "what's wrong?" she said rubbing her body once more against his as her warm lips lightly kissed his own.  
  
She sat up and rested her hands at her sides. Giving him a confused and worried look. Then realizing what he was worried about lifted her hands to his cheeks, "Inuyasha I don't want you to worry about that it wont hurt me I promise." She looked into his eyes pleading for him to continue.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know why but he found it so intriguing whenever she looked at him like that, she looked so loving through her eyes he found it kind of sexy. Inuyasha turned, his hands slid up her legs and rested on her hips. She leaned over and kissed him again. A relationship with a half-demon was going to prove most interesting. Her palms rested on his chest and she slowly moved them, feeling every well-shaped curves. He closed his eyes and sighed. He let out a loud moan as she explored the grooves in his body.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome got an interesting idea, she decided to make a brave move and flipped Inuyasha on his back. Once she did this it sent a shock of astonishment and pleasure to him, she kissed his lips then trailed the kiss down his jaw line and further down his neck. She continued on with her assault on his body until she reached his stomach then she began to lick at his hard rock abs. covering her mouth all over his flesh. He was out of control, the sudden change in dominance sent a wave of ecstasy through his entire body and he found it extremely sexy.  
  
Kagome was all over him she loved it this way, being in control felt great. She smiled at that and resumed pleasuring the hanyou. Her fingers played with his nipple as she rolled down his chest. His chest arched as his breathing quickened. Her body suddenly stopped all senses when heat began rising from her body as he lightly fondled her small breasts again. At first, he just held them in his hands but then he began to rubb and massage them. He stroked her nipples and played with them as Kagome's head tilted backwards. She moaned at the feel of his cool hands against her warm breast.  
  
She wanted to feel him even more so extending one hand out she lightly touched his manhood sending shivers both through him and herself as she began to rub it in a pleasurable rhythm. He could feel it slip, the one thing that held him back from knocking her down and thrusting wildly at her. Without thinking he flipped her back over on the floor to where he was once more on the dominant side.  
  
He grabbed her by the thighs and started to rub them slowly up and down, knowing it was time Kagome parted her legs and arched her back. Slowly he brought himself to her at first only lightly brushing against her she lifted up even more groaning for him to enter already.  
  
He began to push in side of her rocking very slowly at first until he hit something; it was the sign of her virginity. Squeezing her eyes tightly she nodded at him to signal it was ok and he carefully broke through it. At first she screamed out from a little pain but soon those screams of pain turned to pleasure.  
  
He moaned out loud as he began rocking against her. His hands once again fell to her hips and he pulled her fiercely against him, pushing him further in to her. She squilled and her head tilted as she arched her back. They found a slow steady rhythm and began to move almost in a pattern of some sort, grabbing his hands she squeezed tighter as she begged for him to go faster. He lifted himself up so he could kiss her but found it hard to move without the thought of losing the feelings that were surging through his whole body. The feel of her heated body was so good. He brought her even closer as his thrust increased and her panting became faster and faster.  
  
He nibbled at her lips with his teeth before he thrust his tongue into her mouth just as his erect member thrust deeply into her, causing the inexperienced miko to moan louder only causing him to thrust harder. She squeezed his hand even tighter and his free hand gripped her shoulder as his other hand clenched into a fist.  
  
His breathing was deep and each breath caressed the side of her face. All the while her fingers ran over his body and she traced the scars and scratches that hadn't fully healed from before.  
  
  
  
He had a deep dark tone to his voice and his demeanor screamed of a cannibalistic desire, that she had not noticed before and it only further excited her, everything seemed to intensify.  
  
  
  
As the thrusting of their hips continued to grow Kagome could feel herself reaching its limits and so could Inuyasha, because at that moment he started to push as hard as he could as Kagome felt all her senses slip out screaming in utter pleasure.  
  
At the same time Inuyasha had reached his climax and gave her one more hard thrust as he released his seed deep into her body. Falling on top of her, Inuyasha couldn't feel any part of his body anymore he was numb through out his entire body.  
  
As they laid there on the floor Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome on her forehead and sighed, it felt so good to lay with her. He gently picked her up with what little strength he had left and put her in the water and soon after joined her.  
  
She rested her head on his chest as she felt sleep start to conquer over her conscious mind. She yawned slightly as her whole body rested peacefully in his and she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you." Inuyasha said kissing her lightly on the forehead once more and bringing her closer to him.  
  
So how was that not my best lemon work but hey its pretty good and as for the person that sent the review about wanting to write this chapter for me, well no offence but no thank you. As you can see I am perfectly capable of writing my own stories but I do thank you for the suggestion. Well thanks for all your wonderful reviews keep those coming. Next chapter-What happens when Hojo finds out about Kagome's little escapade, and how far is he willing to go to make her his, also there is a demon on the loose, will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to take care of a demon and an angry Hojo? Stay tuned in I should be posting the next chapter in a week. Remember R and R. 


	3. Sweet Affections and a change in persona...

AN-I do not own the characters but it would be real cool if I did, anyways, things have been heating up between Kagome and Inuyasha what will their new relationship bring. Please don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter3-Sweet Affections and a change in personality  
  
The cool breeze blew softly in through the small window and against Kagome's soft skin causing her to wake up.  
  
She opened her eyes and noticed a warm body lying next to her; it was Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside her.  
  
"He must have brought me back to my hotel room after I fell asleep." She thought to herself. Kissing him lightly on the forehead she slipped out of his arms slowly so as not to wake him up.  
  
Standing there by the bed she stared at the sleeping hanyou, he looked so peaceful. She had never seen him this deep in slumber before usually he would have woken up by now but he layed there with a big fat grin smack dab on his face. It made her giggle a little.  
  
After standing there for a while she put on a bathrobe and went to the hot springs to clean up.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome nice of you to join us!" Ayumi called out to her as she entered the bath.  
  
"Get a good nights sleep?" she asked.  
  
Kagome at the thought of that question started to burn red with embarrassment. The more she thought about it the more she realized that, that was the best sleep she ever had.  
  
"Well kind of." She replied blushing brightly.  
  
The girls spent awhile in the bath talking and laughing, until eventually one by one they got out.  
  
Kagome headed back to her room where she found that Inuyasha wasn't sleeping anymore, In fact he was gone!  
  
She looked around everywhere but couldn't find any trace of him. Suddenly she felt a strong muscular arm rest on her waist pulling her back.  
  
She was totally taken by surprise; he blew softly into her ear and then kissed the back of her neck lightly. She couldn't believe how romantic he could be. Here he was this half-demon that when she first met was always rude, always wanting to fight, and never showed one ounce of kindness, now being all lovely dovey, romantic, and we cant forget very sexy.  
  
(Not that he wasn't already sexy before.)  
  
She held his arm tight as she flung her head around to face his, staring straight into his yellow eyes she became transfixed in his twinkle and she saw the same shade of purple in it as she did last night.  
  
"You should get going." She whispered softly in his ear as he rocked from side to side with her in his arms.  
  
"No I want to stay here with you." He whined back.  
  
"Wow he's changed a lot usually he'd just give me a humph and storm off yelling "gladly!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha you really can't stay here, what if my friends walk in on us?" she said starting to become annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her waist and put his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly he shoved her onto the bed and then jumped over her. Leaning above her, he gave passionate little butterfly kisses on her neck.  
  
"Are you embarrassed about us?' he asked with a big grin on his face. She felt her heart skip a beat as she heard that one word that signified that they were together,  
  
"US!"  
  
"NO, its not that its just." she paused as she heard the foot steps of her friends headed this way, and Inuyasha was ON TOP OF HER!  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they entered her room.  
  
"Its not what it seems!" Kagome yelled out to them before they could speak. "What's not what it seems?" Yuka asked.  
  
Squinting her eyes she looked up and saw Inuyasha had gone off. Wiping the sweat off her face she jumped from the bed and stood up.  
  
"Oh just forget what I said, im a little tired still." She replied flushing light pink from embarrassment.  
  
Her friends all gave her a confused look then shrugged their shoulders. "Hurry and get dressed Kagome we're going shopping soon." Hojo said.  
  
Kagome started to turn dark red when she realized she was still standing there in her bathrobe, and then pushed everyone out of the room so that she could get changed.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha said handling her some short shorts and a cute mid drift shirt with ruffled sleeves.  
  
"Why?" she asked smiling.  
  
He untied her bathrobe and grabbed her waist. Then lowered his head and started kissing her lightly on the stomach.  
  
"Because I want to see your belly." He explained dragging his tongue upward across her chest then up her neck till he reached her lips.  
  
"Ok mister I have to get dressed!" she told him with a stern but playful voice.  
  
He rubbed his hands up her sides and around her chest then lifted the shirt over her head. Then he gave her a look as if signaling to her to lift her arms. She did so and he placed her shirt over her head.  
  
After getting dressed Inuyasha gave her a small kiss on the forehead then jumped out the window. She watched him as he practically flew from one roof to another then she walked out to the door only to have a bouquet of flowers thrown into her face.  
  
Moving the bright red roses away from her face she saw Hojo standing in front of her.  
  
"Was someone in there with you? I thought I heard someone." He asked her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"WHAT, NO!" she yelled out in denial.  
  
"Oh ok, these flowers are for you." He handed her the flowers and stood back.  
  
"Arigato" she replied bowing her head down in thanks. Her cheeks were turning pink as she stared at the floor to try and avoid looking at his face.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"I can't move my legs!" Kagome whined.  
  
Her friends had been out shopping all day and quite frankly she was getting tired of watching them go in and out of the dressing rooms, usually she'd be doing the same thing but today she was way to exhausted from spending the night with Inuyasha to even stand.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at Hojo, he looked pretty bored as well, turning his eyes Hojo noticed Kagome staring at him and instantly thought she was checking him out.  
  
He strutted like a pimp to his whore and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I have something to give you Kagome." He said in a most unusual husky voice, it was strange cause she had always taken him as the shy squeaky voice type of guy.  
  
"Oh really what is it?" she asked trying to seem interested, holding her hands out she waited for him to give it to her but nothing.  
  
"Uh I'm waiting." She complained.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes." He pleaded.  
  
Closing her eyes she stretched out her arms as he placed a long cold metal in her palm. She looked down to see a pretty silver bracelet with small clear diamonds embedded in it.  
  
"WOW!" Eri said as she ran to Kagome taking the piece of jewelry from her hands.  
  
"I was going to give it to you later but I decided that now was good too." He explained as all the girls carefully examined it to make sure it was real.  
  
"We'll be right back." Ayumi said as her and the other girls dragged Kagome to the side away from Hojo.  
  
"Kagome your so lucky its real that means he likes you a lot!" Yuka said in envy.  
  
"Yeah I'm so jealous!" Ayumi said.  
  
"Wait, what about your old boyfriend the one that is mean to you, what are you going to do about that?" Eri asked.  
  
Kagome started to blush every time anyone even mentioned Inuyasha she did that. The girls all looked at her, she was turning a bright scarlet red and staring at her feet.  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU HAVENT BROKEN UP WITH HIM YET!" Eri yelled out so loud that even Hojo could hear.  
  
He looked surprised to hear that she had a boyfriend maybe cause she always looked like the type to be single.  
  
Walking over to the girls Hojo took Kagome by the hand and pulled her away from the grasp of the other girls.  
  
"Lets go somewhere alone for awhile" he again said in a deep monotone voice. "I'd rather not Hojo its time to get back to the hotel its getting dark out." She replied.  
  
Pulling her hand away Kagome began walking back to the hotel, little did she know that Hojo was fallowing close behind her.  
  
He wanted to know who Kagome's boyfriend was, so he figured that sense she was so to get back to the hotel that her boyfriend was surly there waiting for her.  
  
AN- I want to thank the person who told me the names of Kagome's friends it helped a lot in this chapter and thank you everyone for all the reviews but I'm trying to get to my goal of 100 so keep r&r.  
  
Next chapter-what happens when Hojo follows Kagome back, what's wrong with Hojo that is making him act so different, and will Inuyasha be there to protect her? 


	4. About The Author!

About the author- Hi everyone I thought that I'd take a break from writing some of the story to tell you all a little about myself.  
  
Name-Bridget Handlon  
  
Age- 15  
  
Sex-Female youki  
  
Love interest-INUYASHA!!  
  
Hobbies- Drawing, watching anime, writing fanfics, collecting anything to do with Anime and or manga, reading manga, dressing in cosplay, and HANGING WITH FRIENDS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello y'all I love all of the reviews you have been sending me its great, but im really a long way from my goal of 100 so please help me get there by r&r. I'm also kinda stuck on what to do for my next few chapters (I mean I have an idea for the next one but after that)  
  
I have one other story posted on fanfiction.net its called "Musical Doves longer version" it's a romance story for the show "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne" if you have ever heard of that show feel free to read that too, its kinda not doing well with reviews (which makes me sad) so please if you want check that out also.  
  
As you all can tell Inuyasha is my all time favorite show ever, but there are other things I like such as the following-  
  
Rurouni Kenshin, Ayashi no ceres, yu yu hakusho, fushigi yugi, evangelion, akira, chobits, devil hunter yohko, gun smith cats, oh my goddess, outlaw star, hikaru no go, flame of recca, cowboy bebop, earthian, el hazard, dragon ballgt, excel saga, kamikaze kaitou Jeanne, sabor marionette, sailor moon, hack/sign, nadisaco, ex.  
  
So anyways I love to write and draw I think, no I know im going to be an animator when I get older.  
  
Well that's me for you people, don't I sound interesting (hehe). Well that's all, bye people!! :D 


	5. When killing a lustful demon

AN-Hidie ho everyone im sooo happy, I have to tell someone or else im going to burst!!!!! I FOUND EPISODES 1-100 OF INUYASHA!! Isn't that great!!!!! Anyways I don't own the characters in the story so no suing. Ok ok enough blabber here's the story enjoy!!  
  
Chapter4-When Killing A Lustful Demon  
  
Opening the door to room number 15C Kagome threw her things on the floor and plopped down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before realizing that Inuyasha wasn't even there.  
  
"Hm where could he be?" she said to herself as she walked around searching for him.  
  
When she walked into the bedroom she noticed a small piece of paper that said-  
  
Went to to look around, be back whenever. -Inuyasha  
  
"He is such a curious pup" she sighed and went to the phone to order dinner.  
  
"Yes I would like to order the large meat lovers please, ok arigato, you have a nice day too sir."  
  
Turning on the TV Kagome started to watch some to clear her mind when she heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Inuyasha she wondered why he knocked and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey what took you so.." She paused when she noticed that it was Hojo and not Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh hello Hojo, I thought I told you I was too tired to go anywhere."  
  
"I know but you looked so bummed out I thought I would come over and cheer you up." He replied.  
  
"Oh that's nice but I'm going to bed" she yawned and then began to close the door.  
  
But before she could Hojo placed his foot in so that she could not close it, he forced it open causing her to fall on the floor.  
  
"What's going on Hojo!?" she said freightend. Getting up she ran into the kitchen to try and get away from him but he just followed and trapped her into a corner.  
  
Putting his hands on the wall and leaning over he tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.  
  
She knew what he was trying to do so she shoved him back and once again tried to run away, but instead of trapping her, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her onto the couch.  
  
This time she could not move she was totally helpless, what would she do?  
  
"What's wrong with you Hojo?" she squealed, Trying to loosen his grip on her wrist.  
  
"I finally got you alone." He replies starting to kiss at her neck.  
  
So many things went through her head, she was confused, Confused about what had caused him to go through such drastic changes. She didn't want this anymore she loved Inuyasha not Hojo.  
  
"STOP!" she cried out in pain as he tightened his grip and began to rub himself against her. (Good thing she still had clothes on)  
  
He stopped and sat up as he took something out from his pocket, it was handcuffs.  
  
"What are you going to do!" she pleaded.  
  
He said nothing only placed her hands in the cuffs then attached them to anything he could find heavy enough. Now being able to use his free hands, he slipped them down her waist feeling her curves and soft skin.  
  
She started to feel extremely uncomfortable, there was only one man she enjoyed this sort of thing with and it definitely wasn't him.  
  
"Inuyasha." she silently whimpered out.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Mean while Inuyasha had gone exploring, this place was different from Kagome's home land there was a giant lake that seemed to never end (an ocean) and sand seemed to continue on and on like a desert.  
  
While looking around the ocean shore he felt a sharp pain in his heart as if something was calling for him and he suddenly had the urge to head back to the hotel.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Help me Inuya.!" Kagome screamed only to be cut off short by Hojo's tongue.  
  
"Shut up he cant hear you wench!" he replied with a husky overly angry voice, it was obvious that he was becoming annoyed with her whining.  
  
She squeezed her eyes real tight as he began to undo her clothes, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh what's the matter little miko, scared?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Now she defiantly knew something was wrong with him, and it certainly wasn't just lust. Then she sensed a shard, why didn't she feel it before? How could Hojo have gotten one?  
  
She not only felt the presence of a shard but also she could feel the aura of a very powerful youkai. Was it that Hojo had been.. possessed!  
  
With all her might she tried to free herself but to no avail, the more she struggled the more she felt the cuffs tighten. There was nothing in the world she could do; the only one that could possibly help now was Inuyasha.  
  
Hojo now had all of Kagome's outer clothes off and was beginning to kiss down her collarbone as he started to slip his hand down her silky underpants.  
  
"AHHHHH!" she cried out in pain as he touched her sensitive womanhood, she could feel, feel, claws?! Sense when did he have claws?!  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" a voice said from the window seal.  
  
Kagome's eyes brightened up as she heard those comforting words. Taking his hands off her Hojo stood up and gave the angry hanyou a blank stare.  
  
"What are you going to do about it half breed?"  
  
"What! How did Hojo know Inuyasha was a hanyou? He doesn't even know him." Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, do you sense that Kagome? He's a demon. Still keeping a close eye on him Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and slashed the cuffs off.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with great concern and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yes thank you for coming" she replied trying to cover herself up with her hands.  
  
Not turning his glare away Inuyasha took of his shirt and handed it to Kagome then stepped up and bent down into a fighting stance,  
  
"Bring it on!" Hojo proclaimed and did the same as Inuyasha.  
  
AN- well this is a kinda boring chapter but I was out of ideas, for those of you who want them to head back to the well here it is.  
  
Next Chapter- what happens when Hojo and Inuyasha duke it out for the right to have Kagome will this demon inside Hojo be stronger then they believe, what happens when they find out the problem isn't with Hojo, the problem is back in the well. Will they make it back in time? 


	6. The Fun Is Over

AN-hey everyone there has been a problem with my computer so that's why I haven't been able to update in awhile. I'm soooo sorry! So anyways I'll try to put in two chapters next time for now just enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter5- The Fun Is Over  
  
Staring blankly into each other's eyes Kagome could feel something not right. How come she could sense the shard but not actually see it? Something was very wrong and it worried her A LOT!  
  
Inuyasha didn't move he kept his eyes on Hojo as if warning him "if you move I strike." He didn't even look to see the worried expression Kagome had plastered on her face.  
  
"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled out as he hurtled towards Hojo, he had stared at his ugly pathetic face long enough he was ready to duke it out with the little bastard for what he tried doing to Kagome.  
  
He struck him, and right in the face too. For a second Inuyasha smirked being quite satisfied by how swift he thought he was but then he noticed that figure that he was punching into was totally see through.  
  
(Now sense when was Hojo a ghost?)  
  
Quickly shifting to the left Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and bound backward, surprised as to why he did such a thing she looked back at where she had been previously standing and noticed Hojo there with his head tilted up looking directly at her.  
  
"Inuyasha this is no place to fight we have got to get back to the shrine!" she warned him,  
  
"Don't you think I already know that, but I don't exactly know how we got here?"  
  
"Oh great he's totally clueless." She thought to herself making sure to smack her head really hard this time for ever thinking that Inuyasha was a smart guy.  
  
"I have an idea Inuyasha. Can you loose him for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll try." He replied sweetly.  
  
Kagome could feel her cheeks turn a bright red.  
  
"How does he do it?" No matter what Inuyasha always new how to make a girl feel flushed.  
  
Wait why was she thinking about this now? They were in danger and she was thinking about her romantic life.  
  
"HELLO!" a voice yelled out to her.  
  
Snapping out of her little thoughts Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" she asked kinda angry at the fact that he disturbed her train of thought.  
  
"Uh duh, what was your idea?" he yelled back.  
  
"Ok, I know a transporting spell that kaede taught me, I just hope that it works." (Man, I could not think of anything creative for how they get back so I just did this I know it's corny but oh well.)  
  
"Wait have you done this spell before?" he looked very, very concerned.  
  
"Well.actually.no but it's a really easy spell to remember it should be easy to do." She said trying to be as convincing as possible.  
  
But there was not enough time to waist they had to try it or face the Hojo demon again.  
  
"Here goes."  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she started to chant,  
  
A time we wish to seek a way, To find a place our hearts desire, And reach out to the sky for help, And find a place of worldly attire,  
  
They looked around as a slightly greenish glow started to peek out from cracks in the ground engulfing their every piece of body and mind.  
  
Feeling kind of scared at the fact that the spell seemed to be working Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held it as tight as possible, she squinted her eyes as the light seemed to get brighter and brighter.  
  
He could feel her shaking slightly in his arms as she squeezed his clothes tightly and buried her face in his chest.  
  
What could he do to comfort her?  
  
Kagome felt hands touch her sides as she looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring sweetly back at her. All of the insecure feeling she was having the previous minute had washed away completely, his eyes always seemed to calm her down from anything.  
  
Things went black as they felt time rush by them, then opening her eyes carefully after noticing that there was a gleam of sunlight shining through her eye lids Kagome noticed that they where finally back at the shrine.  
  
Overjoyed she released her grip from Inuyasha and ran around in circles as she raised her arms to the sky, thanking god for sparing their lives.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called out to him.  
  
He seemed disturbed in some way it made her upset to see Inuyasha unhappy.  
  
"Good thing Kaede taught me those miko spells huh." She tried to get his attention.  
  
Finally pulled away from his thoughts by a sweet calling angel he looked up to face her, but as he shifted his gaze at her he couldn't help but stare.  
  
Her long raven locks shone brightly in the suns rays, giving off her radiant aura, every strand of hair falling gently into place framing every curve of her face as she spun around in circles.  
  
Then she stopped, alarmed and sad that she had ceased to spin Inuyasha looked her directly on the eyes, he was surprised when he noticed a hand reach out to him looking down he shakily extended his arm out to reach hers and took her hand in his.  
  
It became even stronger to her senses now, she could feel it, a shikon shard  
  
" it must have been in the well the entire time." She said.  
  
"I knew it" she heard inuyasha whisper angrily.  
  
"Huh you new that Hojo didn't have the shard?" she asked him confused.  
  
" No time to waist we got to get back." He replied lifting her up on his back and heading into the well.  
  
"I have got to warn the others, this is no ordinary youkai if he can posses people outside of his own dimension." Inuyasha thought to himself as he raced through the trees toward the village.  
  
AN- yeah this chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be, I wanted it to be longer sense I haven't updated in like 3 weeks but I was really kinda rushing through this chapter.  
  
Next- Kagome and Inuyasha have made it back, but what will they find when they reach the village? Will everyone be ok? And who is the mystierious youkai?  
  
P.S. don't forget to r&r :D 


	7. Questions Arise

AN- hey ya'll what's up I'll try to make this chapter longer but I'm really only making it up as I go so I cant make any promises ok. So anyways I know the story line has gotten really dull so I'm also going to try to make the story a little more exciting for everyone. Hope you enjoy! ^__^  
  
Oh and I do not own these characters so no suing.  
  
Chapter6- Questions Arise  
SMACK!  
  
Sango stood up from the place she was sitting and walked away trying very hard to keep her eyes on the ground so that no one would notice her blushing cheeks, and under her breath she gruffly said "lecher".  
  
"I wonder when Kagome is going to be back." Shippo sighed.  
  
Miroku looked over at him Sango's handprint still clearly visible along side his cheek.  
  
"What I want to know is why it's taken Inuyasha 2 days to retrieve lady Kagome." He said with a big grin on his face, "Maybe they had their own plans." He started to look up at the ceiling as his lecherous mind started to take over and he began to imagine Kagome without any clothes on, but he was soon interrupted by a hit to the head that caused his face to dive straight into the floor.  
  
With his face still kissing the ground he looked up and saw a really irritated Sango clenching her fist, her veins practically popping out of her forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango I never knew that you could get this angry, are you jealous?" a slight smile started to curl up his face.  
  
"NO IM NOT YOU HENTAII!!" she asserted back in denial her face went from pink to bright red.  
  
She didn't know which one was stronger right now her anger or her embarrassment, but she refused to argue with the hopeless monk any longer so she sat back down on the floor next to Kaede.  
  
"You must learn to restrain yourself from these absurd thoughts Miroku." Kaede stated making it very clear to him exactly how pissed off Sango really was.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, she still had a mad look on her face but he noticed that she was nervous when he saw her twirling her thumbs, the blood rushing to the tips of her veins.  
  
He was just about ready to go and talk to her when Inuyasha barged in still holding Kagome on his back.  
  
"AHHH!" taken by surprise from their unexpected drop in, Miroku fell back and yet again hit his head on the floor  
  
"I sense ye weren't hurrying for no reason Inuyasha." Keade asked seeming very uneased by their rush.  
  
Signing with relief Inuyasha moved out of Miroku's way.  
  
"Thank god everyone is ok." He thought to himself.  
  
Putting Kagome down on the floor he walked over to Keade and sat cross- legged.  
  
"We've got ourselves a problem." He said eyes closed with his head facing the floor.  
  
"Yeah, we were at this hotel when Hojo came in and he started acting all weird and then I noticed a jewel shard and." she was suddenly silenced.  
  
"Ok, ok to much information!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha maybe you should explain this." She said disappointed.  
  
"Fine I will, while we were in Kagome's world this man named Hojo followed Kagome home, when I went to save her this human seemed abnormally strong, Kagome explained to me that he had always been kind to her before so we figured he must have been possessed or something of that sort."  
  
"Ah, I see." Keade said in response.  
  
" And Kagome said something about a shard?"  
  
"Yes I sensed a shard but the strange thing was I couldn't see it." Kagome interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha glared over at her,  
  
"Hey I was just answering the question." She said with a big grin.  
  
He was under her control with that smile, he couldn't think of anything horrible to say, which got some confused stares from the other pupils in the room. Keade looked at the two then smiled gleefully. Becoming totally inert Inuyasha felt his hairs stand on end from all the looks he was receiving.  
  
Everyone could tell by his ungainly attitude that there was a lot more going on between him and Kagome then the two were telling them.  
  
"WHATS EVERYONE STARING AT! BACK TO THE REAL PROBLEM!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.  
  
Miroku gave him a scoff look then turned to Kagome.  
  
"So lady Kagome, you think because you couldn't see the shard that it could be here, and that something was controlling your friend?" he asked.  
  
Shaking her head she turned to Inuyasha for his response as well.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He answered.  
  
Everyone stopped and once again looked at Inuyasha then started to laugh. They all sat in the hut for the rest of the day thinking up a plan to find this demon and defeat him. They also had plenty of fun while doing it.  
  
{{Meanwhile outside the hut}} A faint evil grin could be seen under the thin moonlight sky,  
  
"hehehe"  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Well that settles it we cant do anything till we in counter him again." Sango stated.  
  
Getting up from his previous position Inuyasha walked over to the door,  
  
"where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to sleep out here just incase something happens." He answered.  
  
"Oh" she signed.  
  
She was confused, thinking of all that went between them the past 2 days he sure did seemed to be more estrange then usual. She began to falter as she wondered if she should ask him the one question she wanted answered, did he think that the other night was a mistake?  
  
Feeling very forlorn she turned back around and pulled her sleeping bag out of her pack. Then finally went to sleep.  
  
AN- I'm making a new resolution to try and update EVERYDAY! I just love the show Inuyasha I got more episodes now I have 1-103, YAY!  
  
Next Time- Why the hell is Inuyasha being so distant from Kagome all of a sudden? Are they having regrets about their relationship or are they just both afraid? And what about this demon when will he make his next appearance. 


	8. Regretful Feelings

AN- hello I tried my hardest to get this chapter in right after my last one but my AOL was cut off AGAIN. I have decided to not make any promises about updating because I always end up breaking them anyways, so just if I don't update soon then hold on and I will get to it when I have the chance.  
  
I apologize for waiting soooo long to update. I hope you like it, ENJOY! ^___^  
  
Chapter7- Regretful Feelings  
  
The night sky lit up from the moons brilliant aura, you could see almost everything from the bright light it was emitting. Inuyasha lay there in the tall tree eyes still wide awake. As same with a curtain raven-haired girl. She had been up for the last 2 hours wondering why her mate was all so suddenly being distant, it made her very upset.  
  
As she stared up at the ceiling she began to remember the special night that her and Inuyasha had shared together. Was what they did.a mistake?  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was having the exact same thoughts, maybe the reason this monster was after them was because they got intimately involved and the youkai found out some how and was trying to separate the two.  
  
He couldn't bare the thought of not being around Kagome but if this thing was going to jeopardize her life then he was going to have to find a way to either stop this demon or something horrible was going to happen to the new couple.  
  
Thinking about Kagome made Inuyasha realize how cruel he had acted against her earlier, he remembered the look she gave him, with those eyes, those.sad eyes.  
  
Finally realizing that he had upset her, Inuyasha decided to go apologize.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
The light from the moon began to seep into the cracks of the hut as she laid there, arms behind her head. She was about ready to let slumber take over when a tall figure appeared; she sat up startled by the sudden movement that the shadow did. At first it seemed shy but as is stepped into the light coming from the only window, she noticed that it wasn't shy at all, in fact the creature was grinning.  
  
AHHHHH!  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Uh.I'm really sorry Kagome. No, no that won't do." "I apologize, I didn't mean to be so rude toward you."  
  
Inuyasha headed back to the small hut on the way contemplating how he would try and say his sorry, he wasn't sure if she was going to except if he didn't say the right thing. It took only a second to get there; he was extremely fast after all. But as he stood at the door he could feel an alluring evil hovering above him, it hit him all this time he was lost in thought he never figured to come and check on her, maybe the reason she wanted him to stay with her was because she was scared something bad might happen, and it did.  
  
He ran in only to find everyone had been rendered on conscious, but as he looked around everywhere he could only find four people and not one was his mate.  
  
Anger took over his mind as he began to think of what he had done, it was his fault, and it was because he couldn't realize her intentions till now that this had happened.  
  
Inuyasha ran to his friend's sides shaking them franticly, trying his hardest to wake them up finally they all slowly came to.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Inuyasha yelled out at Miroku.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well you were here you lecher, you had to have seen something!" he screaming out at the top of his lungs.  
  
They went on like this for the next 5 minutes before Sango finally decided to cut in, but she felt a little bad cause she always liked to see those two quarrel.  
  
"All right, all right stop this we've got a crises on our hand and you are sitting here arguing while Kagome could be slipping farther and farther away!" she explained.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Uh.my head hurts."  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself waking up to find that her head was throbbing like crazy. Wait a second was she awake? She couldn't see anything; it was so dark wherever she was that she could not even see her hand in front of her face.  
  
"I don't remember much, all I remember is being startled by someone in the hut." She grabbed her head once again as it throbbed even harder then before.  
  
When the pain went away she stood up determined to get out, she had to see Inuyasha the thought of being even a minute more without him made all the muscles in her body ach.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Ak!" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede asked concerned and bewildered.  
  
"I don't know, it's nothing to worry about." He said getting quite annoyed by the fact that Kaede was breathing down his neck about a measly chest pain.  
  
"Lets go!" he said becoming very anxious.  
  
"Wait we have no idea where to start searching." Sango explained.  
  
"I agree we have to find where she is being held first before we can make any kind of decisive movement" Miroku said reaching out for Sango's rear end.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" she screamed back smacking him one right on the cheek.  
  
Shippo watched the two fight and argue, "hehe.sigh.Kagome."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
The dense air made it extremely hard for her to breath, fear started to consume her heart, it wasn't that she was afraid to die its because she was afraid that if she did she would never be able to talk to Inuyasha ever again and tell him what she was feeling right now.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud creek, thinking it was only her she continued on her way feeling the walls to try and find some way out. It was still as dark as ever and for some reason her eyes weren't adjusting to it.  
  
"I must get out, I must!" she repeatedly cried out in her head trying really hard to convince herself that she was going to see all her wonderful friends soon.  
  
But as she made her way around a corner she ran into something soft causing her to fall back, almost hitting the back of her head on the floor she was quickly scooped up by a hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" the voice asked.  
  
She couldn't reply she just stood there as she tried to extinguish where she had heard that voice before but being in total silence for who knows how long took a toll on her brain cells.  
  
The figure grabbed her by the hand and guided her out toward the exit almost subconsciously knowing ever turn and direction to go, until finally they were nearing the exit, she could tell because in the faint distance she saw a dim light.  
  
"Watch your eyes." the creature said.  
  
She felt a blinding light hit her eyes even as she closed them she could still feel the warm rays seep through.  
  
When she finally a gusted to it she looked down to find she was still holding the hand of the one that helped her, but as she examined the hand a little closer she noticed that it had claws and the skin was silky smooth but that's not what gave her suspicions away, what gave it away was the bright red kimono hanging over it.  
  
As if in slow motion she raised her head up to find the one person in the world she was glad to see standing by her side.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed out as she embraced her lover.  
  
AN- Ok how's that for suspense, hehe! I finally got even more episodes for Inuyasha 1-105. If anyone would like to email me to find out how I got them then contact me at youkigrl4u@aol.com well bye! ^___^  
  
Next- well Kagome had been reunited with her true love.or .has she? MWHAHAHAHA!! Is this the true Inuyasha or is this a scam to tare the two lovers apart? Don't forget to read and review. 


	9. Realistic Illusions

AN- hello people, what's been going on? I would like to talk about a certain review that someone sent me saying that I made Inuyasha laugh which I did not say the only one who laughs in the entire chapter is Shippo (incase you didn't know). Anyways I don't own the characters so no suing got that!  
  
Well I think I'll shut up now and get on with the story. ENJOY ^___^  
  
Chapter8- Realistic Illusions  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
It felt so real the minute that she had taken his hand she new that it was her love, (well not really) the shimmering sunlight bounced of his snow white hair causing an almost silvery glimmer.  
  
"I missed you so much my mate." He said in a sweet husky voice.  
  
He sounded real enough, finally she would be with him again, and finally she can express with him the hurting feeling in her heart. She squeezed him tighter as she took in all his sent, feeling him, smelling him, hearing him, it was all real. Sitting in the dark for so long almost made her forget what it was like.  
  
Looking up at those eyes she got caught in the deep yellow pools of amber, but the strange thing that she couldn't quite get was that always before when she looked deeply into his eyes she could see a hint of purple in them but this time, nothing.  
  
Oh well she was way to overjoyed to see him to even care.  
  
"Um.. Inuyasha?" she hesitated.  
  
He said nothing just turned and looked at her.  
  
Looking down at her feet she began to twiddle her fingers as she stuttered to say, "I'm..I'm sorry for doubting your reasons to sleep outside yesterday, its just I kind of wanted to spend another peaceful night with you um.. Without you know.. Doing anything."  
  
He looked down at her and gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen him give before, without saying a word he grabbed her by the chin lifted her head and bent down to brush his lips to hers.  
  
His lips were different for some reason. They felt hard and cold, but still moist. Wrapping his arms around her waist she could feel his claws start to slowly dig there way into her skin. A rush of pain went through her entire body tingling even at the core of her bones.  
  
"AHHH!" she cried out as the pain in her back greatly increased.  
  
Feeling dizzy like she was going to faint again or something, the lids of her eyes weighed heavy on her as she began to feel slumber once again take over her.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Ok, ok we should figure out where to start looking first." Shippo said.  
  
"Well that's stating the obvious." Miroku said waving his finger at him.  
  
"What do you think we should do dear?" Shippo whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"WHAT THE?" he turned around to find Shippo standing there transformed to look like an exact clone of Kagome.  
  
BONK!  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DO SCARY SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he screamed out into the little kitsuna's ear as he held him upside down by his tail.  
  
While in the mists of stirring up another fight with the little fox brat Inuyasha picked up a sent, a VERY familiar sent, in fact it was.. KAGOME'S sent.  
  
"I smell Kagome." He said softly.  
  
"Well that was easy." Miroku happily grinned scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah a little to easy." Inuyasha replied with a suspicious tone, he knew something big was about to happen, but what? Could it be Naraku or someone else under the influence of evil, who ever it was how dare they steal what rightfully belonged to him?  
  
Everyone had gathered their belongings and was headed out the door in the direction of where Inuyasha had pointed out earlier, the ever so watchful Keade waving good luck to the unhappy travelers as they strained forward into what most defiantly looked like a ruff battle.  
  
In his mind Inuyasha contemplated his thoughts about the current situation they had managed to get themselves in yet again. Why was it that he sensed her presence so quickly? Deep in his mind he wondered if they were inadvertently getting themselves suckered into a trap.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was trapped in a dream world unable to escape the horrible thoughts that loomed in her mind. Would she ever get to see Inuyasha again? Were they purposely separated to give warning that their joining was a complete and utter mistake? These were the questions that bothered her so, unable to answer them was like a Christmas Eve, anxious to know what lied underneath the layers of wrapping paper and ribbon. Only, these questions weren't neatly wrapped in nice looking gifts, more like shadows waiting in the dark, waiting to pierce the heart of an untainted soul with the realistic idea's of evil.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Anxious to reach his lover who he knew was waiting for him Inuyasha zipped through the trees like a speeding bullet unaware that he forgot to tell the others the direction in which he was headed, too late now he was on his way and there was nothing that was going to get in his way.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Now where the heck did that love sick puppy go off to?" Miroku questioned. "I don't blame him for running, after all if someone stole my women I sure would be pissed as well." He wrapped his arm around Sango at the mention of HIS WOMEN; she of course shoved him away trying to hide the pink flush that was creeping up her cheeks.  
  
But no matter how much he flirted with the girl of his fancies he still couldn't help but be worried for the young miko who had gotten herself stuck in quite a predicament.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Kagome awake. Awake and greet your mate."  
  
She could here faint noises of a voice trying to reach her but they seemed so far away she didn't know where they were coming from. The voices were telling her to let it in. the darkness that consumes her heart. They wanted her to drop into the clutches of evil. She struggles with all her heart and soul to keep the dark thoughts out of her head but they were to strong and soon they overwhelmed her to her very brink, where she felt that if she didn't let loose soon that she would just snap in two.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Hold on Kagome."  
  
He could feel the young miko's Aura become stronger now. Good at least he knew he was nearing her. A few minutes later he stopped in a small clearing and began to search around.  
  
"So you came just as I suspected."  
  
Whipping his head around Inuyasha could make out a vague outline of a person. Anger began to build up in his heart as he growled in the back of his throat at the foreshadowing figure taking cover in the tree's shade nearby.  
  
"Where is she?" he didn't hesitate to get to the point, he wanted to see her RIGHT NOW.  
  
"Hold your horses, you are a very impatient person. You now that?" the evil figure smirked happily.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing in return only continued to growl but even louder this time as he watched the shadow disappear behind the bush only to return with a second figure standing next to it. This figure was a smooth a slender shape like a woman, his woman.  
  
"Kagome?" he called out to her in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
Holding his hand out to her he tried touching her shoulder only to be retaliated back with a shove of her hand. Confused and surprised he looked at he perfect figure with worried eyes as she stepped into the light, her head down covering sight to her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he called out to her once again trying to touch her on the shoulder.  
  
This time his hand wasn't shoved away but slapped, he had never seen such behavior in her, it hurt his heart to see her this way.  
  
For one last time he called out to her,  
  
"Kago.." he was cut off by a burning in his heart as if someone were drilling a hole in it,  
  
"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!"  
  
AN- I would have kept going but I thought that this would be a good cliffhanger to leave off at. Hee ^__^  
  
Next- what's wrong with Kagome? Has her overwhelming emotions finally brought to the point of cracking? Does she truly hate Inuyasha? And what about the bad guy, who is it? Find out next chapter, and don't forget to R&R. 


End file.
